The invention described herein is a process and related apparatus for filling pre-sterilized, non-rigid containers aseptically--and with a special eye toward foodstuffs.
Marked difficulties invariably attend containerfilling in aseptic conditions, inasmuch as it is hard to ensure and maintain sterilization both inside the containers themselves, and around the working parts which are in contact with and manipulating the containers. Furthermore, when particularly large containers are handled, operations are rendered more complex because of the need for creating a sterile zone of sufficient size--i.e. a very large zone-- for the accommodation of large machinery for turning out the said large, filled containers.
Thus the need arises for containers which can be used with decidedly reduced costs. To this end, the use should be avoided--as far as possible--of containers with special filler apertures, as these add considerably to the cost of the single container.
The object of the invention described herein is that of eliminating the above-described drawbacks, by providing a process and related apparatus for carrying out aseptic filling of large containers--though not perforce in an aseptic environment--whilst allowing for the use of relatively low-cost containers.
A further object of the invention described herein is that of providing a process and related apparatus which will permit the use of containers whose overall dimension, when empty, may be drastically reduced.
A further object of the invention is that of providing a process and related apparatus which assure sterile filling of containers during the process itself, and of furnishing a simple and easily-operated filling apparatus.